Good Luck Charm
by TeddyLuver
Summary: St. Patty's Day oneshot! "Why do I have to find a four leaf clover anyways?" "They're good luck charms, Chad." "Oh, please. Don't tell me you believe in all that superstition, Sonny." "It's not superstition!" Happy St. Patrick's Day!


**Hey, peeps! I haven't done a holiday story (well, except Secret Sonshine) for a while, so here is a St. Patrick's Day oneshot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. I don't even have a four leaf clover. I had one. Then my cat ate it. :( **

**

* * *

**

Chad Dylan Cooper was not a very celebratory person.

He never dressed up for Halloween, he didn't cook turkey and pumpkin pie for Thanksgiving, he didn't put up Christmas lights, he didn't believe in Valentine's Day, and he _definitely_ did not believe in St. Patrick's Day.

But then again, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't care. He doesn't dress up in a weird beard, he doesn't dance to no music, he doesn't agree to be people's fake dates, and he _definitely_ does not do denial.

Funny how one perky, bubbly brunette can completely change a jerkthrob like CDC, isn't it?

Speaking of perky, bubbly brunettes, Chad was determined that she wasn't going to get the best of him this holiday. She wasn't going to make him dress up like she did in October, she wasn't going to make him bake a pumpkin pie, she wasn't going to make him put up lights, she wasn't going to make him give out Valentines, and she definitely was not going to make him wear green on St. Patrick's Day.

This was exactly why Chad Dylan Cooper walked into Condor Studios on March 17th wearing all blue.

Mr. Condor obviously was a very celebratory person, because Condor Studios had been completely done up for St. Patrick's Day. There were four leaf clover sequins everywhere, the walls were strung with green decorations, and pots of gold hung from every doorway.

Sonny Munroe was very celebratory as well. She walked (or rather, bounced) into Condor Studios bright and early, wearing a ruffled green skirt, green tights and flats, and a cute St. Patrick's Day shirt. She was wearing a clover headband, and lots of green necklaces, not to mention clover earrings.

"Guys, it's St. Patrick's Day!" Sonny squealed, bouncing into the cafeteria excitedly.

"No duh!" Tawni replied, imitating Sonny's perky tone. The tween queen was wearing a stylish green top with green skinny jeans and heels.

"Aw, Tawn, you're getting in the spirit!" Sonny exclaimed, ignoring Tawni's jibe.

"Of course, I am!" Tawni replied, flipping her hair. "Tawni Hart does not get pinched."

"Tawni, I wasn't going to pinch you," Sonny laughed. "I wouldn't do that, I'm your friend."

"Yes, but they would!" Tawni pointed towards the froyo machine, where Nico and Grady were standing there looking menacing. Er, trying to look menacing.

"Hi, Sonny!" Grady waved happily. "We're going to pinch anyone who tries to get froyo without wearing green!"

"Dude, you're not supposed to tell!" Nico hissed, smacking Grady on the arm. They two were dressed in identical green striped shirts and camo pants. Sonny laughed and waved back to them.

"I'm so excited!" Sonny squealed again, hopping up and down. "I'm even excited about how excited I am!" Tawni scrunched up her nose in confusion when she heard a faint _jingle jingle jingle_ sound.

"What's that noise?" she asked, looking around.

"Oh, those are my shoes!" Sonny beamed, lifting them up for Tawni to see the little golden bells that were sewn onto the ends of Sonny's shoes. "Now I look like a leprechaun!"

"Ew, why would you want to look like a short, fat man with a red beard?" Tawni crinkled her nose in disgust. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Tawni, nothing can ruin my good mood today!" Sonny giggled happily, bouncing on the soles of her feet, causing her shoes to jingle again.

"Wanna bet?" Tawni grimaced, pointing a perfectly manicured nail towards the entrance of the cafeteria. "Here comes Pooper."

Sonny whirled around, and sure enough there stood Chad Dylan Cooper, in all his blue glory. Wait... blue? Sonny's face morphed into a confused expression as she searched Chad for any bit of green.

"Ew, are you checking him out?!" Tawni cried. Sonny turned bright red and immediately tore her gaze away from Chad.

"No!" Sonny spluttered, her face burning. "I was just checking to see if he was wearing any green. Which he's not. So I need to go pinch him."

"I thought you said you wouldn't pinch your friends?" Tawni asked.

"Chad's not my friend." Sonny replied haughtily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a pinch to deliver." Sonny stuck her nose up in the air and strutted towards the MacKenzie Falls table.

"Whatever you say," Tawni muttered, pulling out a nail file and filing her nails. "Miss Denial."

* * *

"Chad," Sonny said assertively as she approached the MacKenzie Falls table. Chad was munching on a mouth-watering looking rack of lamb.

"Sonny," Chad smirked back at her, just waiting for the argument that was prone to follow.

"Do you know what today is?" Sonny asked, and Chad smirked wider. Oh, so that's how she was going to play.

"March 17th?" Chad replied. "National Submarine Day? Campfire Girls Day? The 69th anniversary of the National Gallery of Art?" Chad snickered to himself as he noticed Sonny's face get angrier and angrier. Ah, how he loved bugging Sonny.

"No, you dimwit!" she snapped before he could open his mouth. "It's St. Patrick's day!"

"Oh, that," Chad waved his hand dismissively, causing Sonny to heat up another few notches. She took a deep breath, then put a smug smirk on her face.

"Chad, you're not wearing any green," Sonny commented, as if this had just struck her.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Chad replied sarcastically.

"You're not wearing any green on St. Patrick's Day," Sonny restated, smirking hugely. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"Why, what does it- ow!" Chad exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot on his arm where the comedienne had just pinched him. "What the heck was that for?"

"You're not wearing green on St. Patrick's Day," Sonny shrugged. "Therefore, you get pinched."

"Oh, yeah?" Chad glared at her. "Well, Chad Dylan Cooper does not get pinched."

"We'll see about that," Sonny smirked, before turning towards the yogurt machine. "Hey, Nico! Grady! Chad Dylan Cooper isn't wearing any green!"

Chad's eyes widened as Nico and Grady glanced at each other excitedly, before letting out two loud whoops and rushing over to where Chad was sitting. Before the blue-eyed boy knew what was happening, his arms were being covered in sharp, hard pinches.

"Ow! OW, stop that!" Chad shrieked like a little girl while Sonny laughed her head off. "Get off of me, you Randoms! Ow! Sonny, tell your idiot friends to stop pinching me!"

"Okay guys, calm down," Sonny giggled and Nico and Grady gave Chad one last pinch before running off to get some froyo. Chad glared at her and Sonny let out another giggle. "Sorry Chad, but that's what you get for not wearing any green today."

"Is this what it's going to be like all day?" Chad whined, mostly to himself. He had totally forgotten about the pinching deal when he decided not to wear any green. Sonny nodded, smirking. "Isn't there anything I could do to not get pinched?"

"Well," Sonny said thoughtfully. "There is one thing..."

* * *

"I cannot believe this," Chad grumbled, searching through the endless field of clovers behind the cafeteria. "How the heck am I supposed to find one that has four leaves? That's impossible."

"Hey, do you wanna get pinched or not?" Sonny asked him, taking a sip of her water. According to little miss sunshine, if a person finds a four leaf clover, then they are protected from being pinched on St. Patrick's Day. Chad had regarded this statement with suspicion, but after Sonny had threatened to call over Nico and Grady, he had hurriedly agreed.

The worst part, in Chad's opinion, was that the exploding ball of sunshine wasn't even helping him look. No, she got to sit in a lawn chair and look cute in her pretty green skirt while he had to get grass stains all over his freshly-ironed khakis. When he had pointed this out to her, Sonny had waved it away, saying that 'he needed to find it on his own'.

"Why do I have to find a four-leaf clover anyway?" Chad complained, turning around to look at Sonny.

"They're good luck charms," Sonny shrugged.

"Oh, don't tell me you believe in that superstition," Chad snorted, getting up and crossing his arms. "I'll bet you don't step on a crack, walk under an umbrella, or go near a black cat either."

"It's not superstition!" Sonny protested, turning slightly pink. She held out a charm that was on her necklace. The charm was a perfectly pressed four-leaf clover that was encased in silver. "This is my lucky charm."

"And what has it done for you today?" Chad asked, raising one eyebrow. Sonny turned a deeper shade of pink.

"Go back to looking!" she spluttered, waving the jerkthrob away.

"Fine," Chad grumbled, turning around.

"Fine!" Sonny retorted.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Not until you find a four leaf clover," Sonny smirked, and Chad groaned, dropping back onto his knees to search for that stupid clover with four leaves.

Chad couldn't believe it. He had sworn, he had promised himself, that Sonny was not going to get to him this holiday. He had sworn that Sonny was not going to make him do something stupid and idiotic just because it was a holiday. And yet, here he was, on his knees in a field of clovers.

"I can't find one!" Chad whined, and Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Chad," she said, getting up from her chair and dropping down next to him in the field. She sifted through clovers for a few minutes, before a huge smile lit up her face, and she picked a clover out of the ground.

"Found one!" Sonny beamed, holding it up for Chad to see. There was a four leaf clover in all its glory, mocking him with all four leaves.

"How the heck did you find one so fast!?" Chad cried, exasperated. He'd been looking for a whole hour!

"Chad, it's only been 15 minutes," Sonny informed him. _Did I say that out loud?_ Chad thought. "Yep," Sonny giggled again.

"This is impossible," Chad groaned dropping his head into his hands.

"No, it's not," Sonny countered. "There might only be 1 four leafed in every 10,000 clovers, but that doesn't mean it's impossible."

"One in every 10,000!?" Chad cried. "This is gonna take all day! This isn't even worth not getting pinched. This stupid, and pointless. Everything about St. Patrick's Day is stupid and pointless."

"It is not!" Sonny protested, looking angry. "St. Patrick's Day is a great holiday! It represents hope and luck!"

"Luck," snorted Chad. "What luck? You've haven't any luck today. Your stupid charm is just a scam." A flash of hurt passed through Sonny's eyes.

"Well, if you think it's such a scam," Sonny snapped, her voice getting choked up. "Maybe you should just be pinched! You deserve it anyway!" With that, Sonny whirled around and stomped out of the clover fields back into the cafeteria.

"Wait, Sonny!" Chad called, but the upset brunette didn't turn around. Chad groaned and put his head in his hands again. _Way to go, Cooper._ he thought. How was he gonna fix this? Suddenly, he had a brilliant idea.

Chad dropped to his knees again and began searching through the clovers.

* * *

Sonny sat on the couch in the Prop Room, looking glum. She was still upset with Chad for crushing her dreams about her good luck charm. Chad didn't even know the full story about the special clover that hung from Sonny's neck.

Sonny's father had given her the charm before he died from cancer when Sonny was eight. Sonny and her father had been searching through the clover fields in the back of the hospital.

_"Daddy, Daddy, look I found a four leaf clover!" an eight-year-old Sonny Munroe exclaimed, running up to her father, who was sitting in a wheelchair, looking weak and pale. A bright smile lit his face when he saw the excited young girl. _

_"That's right, you did, Sonny," her father beamed, fingering the four delicate leaves."Four leaf clovers are a sign of good luck, you know." _

_"Really, Daddy?" Sonny asked, her small face alight with happiness. "Maybe the good luck will make your cancer go away!" Mr. Munroe's smile drooped slightly, and he reached out to stroke his daughters face._

_"I don't think so, sweetheart," he said, and Sonny's face crumpled. "But don't worry, I have an idea. Let's get that clover set in silver, huh? Then we can make a beautiful charm, and you'll have a bit of good luck wherever you go." Sonny's frown turned into a huge grin as she launched herself into her father's arms. _

_"Thank you Daddy!" she squealed happily. Mr. Munroe smiled contentedly. _

_"You're welcome, Sonny." _

"Sonny?" a tentative voice cut through Sonny's thoughts. Her head snapped up to see the blonde jerkthrob standing in the entrance of the Prop House, holding something behind his back.

"What do you want, Chad?" Sonny asked bitterly.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," Chad mumbled, looking down at the ground. Sonny's eyes widened. Was she hearing correctly?

"Did you just say...?" Sonny began in wonder, and Chad smiled.

"Yes, I did. The great CDC said sorry," he joked slightly. "But I really am, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I was just frustrated."

"I'm sorry I stormed off," Sonny apologized. "It's just... that charm is really special to me. My dad gave it to me before he died." Chad's eyes widened and he instantly felt horrible for saying bad things about Sonny's charm.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry, I didn't-" Chad began, but Sonny cut him off with a sad smile.

"It's okay, you didn't know," she said, fingering her charm. Wanting to change the subject, she noticed Chad's hands behind his back. "What are you holding?"

Chad blushed slightly and sat down next to Sonny. He brought his cupped hands out from behind his back and opened them for Sonny to see.

Inside was a perfect four leaf clover.

"You found one!" Sonny exclaimed, pulling Chad into a hug. Chad stiffened before relaxing. "Sorry," Sonny muttered, pulling away. Chad smiled at her before speaking.

"Um, I wanted to give this to you," he blushed slightly, holding it out to her. "Did you know the leaves each represent something?"

"Really?" Sonny asked curiously, staring at the clover.

"Yeah," Chad answered, looking at her. "The first one is for faith." Chad pulled off the first leaf and stared into Sonny's eyes. Sonny felt herself getting lost in those gorgeous blue eyes.

"The second one is for hope," Chad pulled off another leaf and Sonny's heart thumped as he leaned closer.

"The third one is for love," Chad breathed, and Sonny's breath hitched. Was he saying...?

"And the fourth one it for luck... I'm hoping it'll work," Chad took a deep breath and took Sonny's hand. "Sonny, would you, um... like to er... go out with me sometime?" Chad whispered the last words before turning bright red. "I mean, it's okay if you don't want to, I'd completely understand, I know I've been a real jerk sometimes and it's-"

"Chad!" Sonny cut him off, not quite believing what was happening. "I'd love to go out with you."

"Cool," Chad breathed, before smiling hugely. "I guess the good luck charm works after all."

"Guess so," Sonny grinned.

"Good," Chad replied, a huge smile over taking his face.

"Good," Sonny beamed at him.

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Goo- OW!" Chad cried out in pain as Sonny pinched him on the arm. "What was that for?!" Sonny let out an adorable giggle.

"You still don't have a four leaf clover," she replied, gesturing to the four leaves on the ground. Chad groaned.

"Aw, come on Sonny, but I- OW!" Chad cried again as Sonny gave him another pinch and ran out of the room.

"Pick me up at my apartment at seven!" she giggled. "And you'd better have a four leaf clover by then!" Chad groaned again and stared after her, trying to stop a smile from forming on his face.

"Stupid cute," he smiled as he got up.

Time to see if Grady would sell him another four leaf clover.

* * *

**LOL, I can totally imagine Chad thinking that last line. :) **

**So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Sappy? Pointless? **

**Reviews are most appreciated! Did you know reviews are also like good luck charms? Well maybe not, but you never know until you try, right? ;)**


End file.
